


Sanders Sides Drabble Collection

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, comical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: 50-150 word stories about the sides written from prompts on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: infinitesimal

It was an infinitesimal mistake and Logan knew it. Patton was merely teasing and Logan was being pathetic, brooding over one infinitesimal misuse of a word. However, it felt like a major error; it felt like a huge deal.

“It’s not a big deal,” Patton said, sly grin poking at the corners of his lips. “It’s… infinitesimal.”

It was silly. It was pathetic. But nothing made Logan feel more infinitesimal than making mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Feathers

“I made you something, kiddo!” Patton said cheerfully, rising up into Virgil’s room.

Virgil huffed and set aside his headphones. “Yes?”

Patton jerked a huge plasterboard from behind his back, feathers flying from the thick board. Glued across the purple board were feathers which spelt out, “LOVE YOU, KIDDO!”

Virgil sighed and accepted the gift with a hesitant smile. “Thank… you?”

Patton grinned. “No prob!”

“Quick question though. Where’d you get all these feathers?”

“Oh, my pillows,” Patton said with no hesitation.

“And… what’re you gonna sleep on?”

“Oh. I can just sleep with you!”

“No- Patton!”

But the cardigan-clad side was already snuggling under the covers. And Virgil just couldn’t say no to Patton’s puppy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: clouds

The afternoon was sunny and beautiful. The wind was gentle against Patton’s skin as he sat down in the grass, looking up at the fluffy white clouds. Roman really was brilliant at making the mindscape look lovely and vivid. Especially in days Patton wasn’t feeling his best.

He wrapped the cat hoodie he’d been given by Logan closer to his body. He held the card from Virgil closer to his chest and closed his eyes, tears poking at his eyelids. Days like this were tough. And he hated being alone.

But even when the others weren’t there, when they were busy elsewhere, at least he could still feel their care.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ethereal

Sometimes Virgil feels like he’s choking, like he’s being smothered in goodness and purity when he’s around Patton. Patton is too good, too pure, too beautiful, with such an ethereal heart that it hurts.

All this makes seeing Patton break twenty times harder. It makes Virgil’s heart wrench and his soul shudder. When Patton cries, some animal instinct inside Virgil whines at the idea of anyone ever hurting such a delicate creature like Patton.

“I can take it,” Patton says through tears. “I’m okay.”

Virgil just holds Patton’s hands a little tighter and vows to destroy anyone who tries to hurt him ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgil punches someone.

Deceit was good at cornering. He was especially good at cornering Roman, the one who was most receptive to his lies. The most willing to take them as truths.

“You look gorgeous,” he purred. “Totally not looking like a garbage can,” Deceit said with his stupid grin on his stupid snake face.

Roman smiled. “Oh my goodness, thank you!”

Virgil couldn’t take it. He stormed over to the stupid jerk and pulled his hand back, slamming his fist into his face.

“Virgil!” Roman gasped in shock but Virgil was too busy preparing his other fist to pay attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I learned how to roll my r's today, so can you maybe do something with that with the prompt thing? Like Logan being frustrated he can't despite knowing the science behind it? ~S

Logan hated not being able to learn something. He hated feeling slow, as if he wasn’t catching on to something quick enough. Especially when he was learning from Roman of all people.

“Roof of your mouth,” Roman said.

“I know,” Logan snapped.

“Now… try again.”

Logan tried, only ending up spewing spit in Roman’s face with a pathetic “rddd,” noise.

“Let’s try again,” Roman said with a wince, wiping away the saliva.

“Are you not frustrated with me?”

“You’re taking care of the frustration for both of us,” Roman said with a gentle smile. “Let’s try again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You were suppose to be there for me." For the mini prompt. Preferably Prinxiety? (Idk of we were suppose to suggest ships to and idk but here you go)

“You were supposed to be there for me,” Roman snapped. “But instead you attacked me. Just like everyone else, shutting down my ideas.”

“It’s my job to be critical, Roman. Not every idea of yours is pure gold,” Virgil hissed back, glancing at the binder Roman had tucked against his chest, stuffed full of messily folded papers.

“Not all of them,” Roman choked out, sounding suspiciously close to tears. “But you knew how important this one was to me.”

And that was true, Virgil realised with a pang.

“Roman…”

Roman slammed down the binder and furiously wiped his eyes. “I need some space.”

Virgil let him go, heart screaming in protest the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What did we say about memes at the table?"

"What did we say about memes at the table?"

Virgil looked up to where Patton was fixing him with his Dad Look. Virgil slowly lowered his phone from where he was showing Roman something he'd found on tumblr.

"Oh, come on, you know it's an unrealistic rule," Virgil grumbled.

"That's because you're so addicted to the Tumblr. Maybe taking a break will be good for you."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Until you stop calling it the Tumblr, I will look at memes at the table all I want."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Don’t leave me behind, kiddo.”

Virgil hated fighting with Patton because it was one of the many things that made him feel lower than pond scum. Patton had a way of making him feel like he was cared about. Which made blowing him off all the more difficult.

“Just leave me alone, Pat,” Virgil grumbled.

“Don’t leave me behind, kiddo.”

Virgil startled at the serious tone and turned to his friend with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… don’t shut me away. I want to be able to help you. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t… have a friendship with me just because you don’t feel good about who you are.”

Virgil blinked in surprise. Slowly, he scooted over, giving Patton a spot to sit down.

Patton smiled and sat down.

It was a small step. But a step all the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil loves Logan’s room. It’s grounding. It’s safe. Rain pelts against the windows quietly, gentle thunder rolling in the distance. Logan taps the keys of his laptop in a certain rhythm that soothes Virgil’s breathing into something more paced and even. Logan doesn’t force him to talk. He allows Virgil to lie down at the bottom of his bed, feet just barely brushing Logan’s crossed legs. It’s the perfect balance of quiet and filled silence. It’s gentle, grounding, and safe. Virgil loves Logan’s room because he can relish in Logan’s company without any obligation to vocalize his enjoyment. 

In Logan’s room- Virgil can just be.


	11. Chapter 11

There’s something about Virgil. He’s not quite safe but not quite dangerous. He’s not quite good but not quite bad. He’s not gentle but he’s not brash either. He scares you sometimes with his worst-case scenario thinking but it’s also soothing because you know he has your back. He’s not entirely soft to his core, a little rough around the edges, but he knows when to try his best to soothe. Sometimes his voice carries in that way where you know he’s a little dangerous if he needs to be but he’s not a danger to  _you_. He’s not quite safety; sometimes he’s the warning bells in your mind. But he’s not the danger. He’s just the messenger. The one who warns you that the fire is coming- not the one who set it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Um…I know I’m really late to the scene…but I have a three-word prompt idea that I CANNOT get out of my head…if you’re okay with being mean to the Patton…here goes… Abuse. Neglect. Confessions.

“This is abuse, Patton,” Logan whispered. “He neglects you; he does not care-”

“I don’t need him to care for me all the time. He cares for me most of the time and that’s what matters.”

Logan reached forward, gently brushing Patton’s brow bone, right above his bruised eye. “This is not worth it. He will only push you farther and farther.”

Patton flinched back. “I thought you would be happy for me. You’re just upset I’ve moved on.”

Logan felt hurt cross his face. “I am not like that and you know it.”

“Just…” Patton snatched up his coat and yanked open the door to Logan’s room. “Leave me alone.”

The door slammed behind him. Logan was more helpless than he had ever been before.


End file.
